Glad to be YOURS
by SweetG
Summary: SasuNaru fluffy gags: ...Sasuke también piensa en las ventajas de su relación con el único e inigualable, Naruto Uzumaki. Su idiota. Secuela de Glad to be GAY


**Summary**: Sasuke también piensa en las ventajas de su relación con el único e inigualable, Naruto Uzumaki. Su idiota. (Secuela de Glad to be GAY)

**Disclaimer**: Sueña con un mañana. Ojalá Naruto fuera mío xD

* * *

Eres un idiota. Así de simple. Eres un idiota, una molestia, el ninja menos profesional que he visto en mi vida...

Eres todo eso, y bastante más.

ERES UN IDIOTA.

...Pero eres MI idiota, y a mí también me alegra estar contigo, el ninja número uno a la hora de sorprender.

...Aunque a veces me pregunte _¿Qué diablos hago contigo?_ Y quiera masacrarte cruelmente, entre otras torturas.

Aún así, me hace feliz despertar en las mañanas y verte babear por la "desnuda gloria" de mi cuerpo. Aunque de todas formas sé lo sublime que soy, es gratificante oírte decírmelo mientras... ¿"Relajamos tensiones"?

Hm, debo reconocer que también me gusta que no pases por los días especiales de "Andrés" (Según Karin, el que viene una vez al mes...). Sería muy molesto tener que _contenerte_, o aguantar más estupideces de las que ya haces (Qué son demasiadas, deberías tener vacaciones)... Lo cual de todos modos no haría, ya que soy un _bastardo_ ¿Verdad?

Todavía me impresiona que tengas un concepto tan certero acerca de los aniversarios... ¿De dónde aprendiste tú todo eso, dobe? En fin... No importa demasiado, ya que, al menos en eso, tienes razón. Ni tú ni yo solemos recordar ésa fecha (Sí, Sakura es la única que se molesta con ésos detalles...), y así cómo se nos va ésa, también se nos va San Valentín y el White Day... Y algunas festividades "de parejas" más cómo el St. White; La última vez que me regalaste un listón blanco fue hace años y por error, y yo en cambio, creo que nunca te regalé uno.

Lo que olvidaste mencionar (Era demasiado pedir que lo recordaras todo, después de todo, eres un _idiota_), es que las única fecha en que siempre pones un especial ahínco es en mi cumpleaños. Creo que piensas que significa algo importante para mí que lo recuerdes...

...Yo dejo que lo pienses, porque disfruto que te concentres en mí. Es muy divertido verte correr de aquí para allí intentando impresionarme. Eres tan baka que casi siempre termino descubriendo tus "sorpresas".

He allí una parte muy beneficiosa de que seas hombre: No te deprimes cuando eso pasa... Es más, raramente te deprimes, según todo el mundo el bipolar soy yo (Idiotas).

Lo cual me remite al punto de la "no-necesidad" de contener. Algo absolutamente conveniente, ya que yo no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera (¡Lo cual NO quiere decir que querría, Usuratonkachi!)

...Volviendo al tema; También yo pongo algo de empeño los 10 de octubre. No sé siquiera porque lo hago, pero lo hago. Creo que es por tu sonrisa, la sonrisa que pones al ver mis gestos (_No soy tierno_. No lo menciones.).

Y sí, según Sakura nos falta romanticismo. Una rosa, una serenata, un abrazo furtivo, o alguna de ésas cosas que Lee hace para ella... Pero sé que tú también tiemblas de pensar en todo eso... Ésos no somos nosotros, por frío que suene (Y no me llames mojigato, no es educado que ventiles nuestra vida sexual)... Además, tú sabes que nunca me importó mucho lo que ella dijese.

¿Sabes qué, dobe? Yo también tengo un par de razones para que seas _perfecto para mí_.

No me exiges que sea alguien que no soy, me dejas ser todo lo "bastardo", prepotente y egocéntrico que quiero, aunque a cambio siempre terminemos peleando cómo perro y gato.

...Sobre lo del sexo... ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO VENTILES NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES, IDIOTA!

Por último, Usuratonkachi... Quería aclararte que _SÍ_ me duele la cabeza. Generalmente _T__Ú_ haces que pase, pero lo ignoras.

...Y yo lo prefiero así. Al final siempre haces que el dolor se vaya.

Ah, y sólo para que lo tengas presente:

ERES UN IDIOTA.

...Pero eres _mi_ idiota, y estoy feliz de que así sea.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Waaaaa! Qué felicidad que les haya gustado Glad to be GAY :3, pensé que no les iba a agradar... ¡Ah! Y mil y un perdones a las mujeres que se hayan sentido ofendidas por tal ataque misógino. Yo también tengo una perspectiva parecida a la de Naruto, aunque a veces tengo mis estentóreos ataques de femineidad xDDD

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado Glad to be YOURS, aunque no sea ni la mitad de gracioso que la historia original, más bien es... ¿Romántico, dramático, reflexivo¡YUCK!

... Es que Sasuke es un bastardo y no lo puedo escribir xDD

En fin... ¿Reviews¡Me hacen feliz!


End file.
